


Camren agaisnt the cruel world

by IShipDaBestShips (orphan_account)



Category: camren, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, NOTHING AGAINST SHAWN MENDES THIS IS JUST FOR THE STORY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IShipDaBestShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is there to live for when the girl you love is gone?</p><p> </p><p>Supernatural! AU<br/>possible G!P<br/>Disclaimer purely fictional none of the characters are actually like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camren agaisnt the cruel world

**Author's Note:**

> CRAPPY GRAMMER ALERT

A/N:This is a new camren fanfic let me know if I should continue it or toss it?

Camila P.O.V

"Hey " I call out to Shawn

"Yeah babe?" He responds

"Did Reynolds get the mail" I ask

"No I will have him go get it" He responds with a grin that could make any girl swoon. I guess I should love him we just got married after dating for about a year. But all I feel is guilt gnawing away from the inside. Our anniversary is coming up soon 1 year of being together. One year after leaving Lauren.

"Here is the mail ma'am" Reynolds says

As I look through the mail I envelope pops out with one word on the lid. Camz My heart clenches at the nickname only Lauren called me that. I told her I was going to get her ice cream for her birthday but end up leaving to date Shawn Mendes. Heir to Mendes enterprises our marriage was all over the news. Lauren must have figured it out with her brain. She can be considered a genius.

I open the letter not preparing for what was inside

Dear Camz,

I am writing this letter to say goodbye and what I never got to say. Did you know the night you left I was going to ask you out? Or the fact I was in love with you no matter how many times we fell apart. But no I put my place as your best friend first. You insisted on getting the god daymn ice cream. While you went out I prepared the apartment to ask you out. But you never came back Camz. I waited so long till I saw a newspaper of "Shawn Mendes new girl" And saw your face. I don't think I have ever cried so much in this past year. I am sending this letter to you not ask for your pity, not for a response, but only to tell you what you never returned for me to tell. I love you Camz with all my heart, so much if you came back I would jump in front of a bullet or forgive you in seconds if you came back. You probably won't receive this letter since they are all thrown out by your "perfect husband". He knew who you were before he ever met you in that store. Saw you one day and wanted to make you his. Like another trophy on the shelf, so he researched you and me to. He warned me to back off or else my family will die from an "accidental death". So I did until they really did die and I figured I could ask you since I have nothing else to lose. Nothing else to live for in this goddamn world. But then you left and gave me no reason to live. Remember that time we almost kissed? When we finally put the new mattress down and were laughing at how sweaty we were? Probably not but a girl could dream. So goodbye Camz thank you for making those 3 years amazing and my last year a living hell, showing me how cruel the world really is.

I always loved you

Lauren

Tears are in my eyes, what did she mean bye goodbye? Does she really feel the same? What did Austin do? I don't ask as I run out of the mansion I drive over to the old apartment building. Parked in front the the building I run up to the roof to find Lauren with a bottle of Vodka ready to jump over the edge

"WAIT" I call out she turns Green meets Brown

"Bye Camz guess you were too late" She responds crying and steps over the edge

A/N: Should I continue and sorry for really shitty grammar n stuff.


End file.
